


【all英】召唤夜(上)

by orphan_account



Series: 1 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all英，主cp为恶天候，含3p强迫性性爱，慎入





	【all英】召唤夜(上)

**Author's Note:**

> all英，主cp为恶天候，含3p强迫性性爱，慎入

一

 

“为什么会这样？”亚瑟现在被困在两个仆从之间，他的嘴里含着阿尔的肉棒，又硬又大的家伙将口腔塞的满满的，粗暴的摩擦。  
而他身后的菊穴也被激烈的贯穿着，那是另一个仆从魔物伊万，他的肉棒又大又粗，每一次进入都有一种会被捅穿的错觉。  
明明是十分屈辱的一幕，然而他爽的无法形容。

事情的开始是这样的，柯克兰家族的每一个孩子在满十八岁时都会召唤出自己的魔物，他们献祭动物的内脏换取魔物的力量，亚瑟也不例外，今晚是他十八岁的生日，然而在这个月黑风高的夜晚他召唤出两个自称魔界最强的魔物。  
白金色短发紫色眼睛都魔物长着羊角，从这一点判断自己召唤出代表淫欲的魔物。修长的骨骼上覆盖着饱满的肌肉，魁梧俊美，他的上身完全是人类男性的形态，下半身却是被白色的毛发覆盖着，一直延伸到双足。  
而另一位金发蓝眼的恶魔则是狼的形态，高大俊美，下身长着灰色的毛发，在脚趾上长着尖锐的指甲。  
两个魔物一起被召唤出来时神色不悦地看着魔法师，亚瑟立感到一阵寒意蹿上背脊，危险的气息正在慢慢的靠近。

 

“这么恶心的东西不合我的胃口。”  
魔物伊万说着，阿尔弗雷德已经用火焰烧掉了那盘血淋淋猪肝羊心，亚瑟看着觉得有点心痛，要知道在魔法国度因为家家饲养魔物，新鲜的内脏不仅价格昂贵还很购买到。

“不如我们来点其它的，知道吗，我们可是魔界最强大的两个魔物，只要你愿意可以帮助你统治世界。”

 

“我不想统治世界。”  
亚瑟说，这两个魔物让他觉得害怕。  
“竟然你们不愿意接受祭品签订契约就请回吧。”

“你说喃，阿尔弗雷德，我们要这么回去吗？”  
伊万问，那个阵法本来是召唤他的，但是因为他刚刚好在和死对头一较高下，阿尔就被顺带到人间，被扰兴致两位都很不开心。

“召唤的是你。”  
金发少年哼哼地说道，今天差一点就成功了，可是半途却被人破坏，他看着眉毛奇粗的少年十分的不开心。如果伊万拒绝，他们可以回魔界去继续大战三天三夜。

伊万不怀好意地打量着眼前的少年，以阿尔对他的了解，伊万的心里一定充满了龌蹉可耻的想法。真奇怪，他的性伴侣可都是金发碧眼身材火辣的魔界美人，难道是想换换口味，这次真是不怎么样，那么清瘦的身体那能丰满柔软的女性魔物相比。

魔法师已经不耐烦地收拾好自己的道具，准备回家继续睡觉。

“我又没说不签订契约，我的意思是我要点别的东西。”  
伊万笑眯眯说。

“别的东西？抱歉，我准备的东西全被你们烧掉。”  
亚瑟不满地看向阿尔弗雷德，要知道那些东西他也是花钱买来的。

“当然有，比如你自己。”

魔法师警惕地退后一步，据说有魔法师因为无法驾驭自己召唤出的魔物而被他们吃掉内脏。  
“……你们？”

“虽然人类的内脏很美味但是并不合我的胃口，你放心好了。”  
说着走到他身边，高大强壮的躯体将亚瑟纤细的身躯围困在他和祭桌中间，魔物的手指滑过他的洁白的脖子，在他耳边说:“我们可以做一些愉快的事。”

“愉快的事？”

“亲吻抚摸，给你的身体带来快乐。”

亚瑟白皙的脸颊一下子涨红，他长这么大还没和女孩子接过吻喃？而这个魔物？  
“我拒绝。”

“那可真可惜，我不接受反对意见。”

亚瑟手中的魔杖被折断，那声清脆的声响刺激他的神经，恐惧瞬间侵袭而来。  
逃跑已经来不及了，他被那紫眼睛都魔物禁锢在怀里，炽热的气息扑打在耳边。  
伊万抬起头笑着问:“不一起玩吗？”

“呵呵，我对男人没兴趣。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐到石阶上一脸悠哉地说:“不过，我可以看看。”

“真是恶趣味。”  
伊万笑道，但是他一点也不介意，魔物本就没有人类那样的羞耻感，他说着吻吻亚瑟的脖子，手指伸进去按压住他的乳首，开始揉捏起来。

“放开我！”  
亚瑟红着脸大声地叫道，他不想被魔物碰。

“一会儿你就扭着屁股要我插。”  
伊万发出恶劣的笑声，他的掌心按压住心脏的位置，年轻的魔法师心跳急促，那咚咚咚的声响对于魔物来说是世上最美丽的交响曲。

急促的喘息声与魔物恶劣的笑声，阿尔弗雷德看着死对头将瘦小的魔法师完全抱在怀里，那可怜的人类失去魔杖没有办法和魔物对抗。他的外套被褪下，伊万的手指正隔着单薄的衬衣捏着已经充血的乳头，还不时地拉扯按压，舌尖舔着魔法师白皙的脖子，他舌面按压着血管，魔物总是喜欢在做爱的时候感受生命的鼓动，伊万也不例外。  
魔法师羞愧的目光几次望向这边，仿佛在无声的祈求他给予帮助，那湿润的眼睛，微微张开的唇在阿尔眼里充满诱惑，这让他觉得下体有些发热。  
“不要看着他，他不会救你。”  
伊万的手指在他的胸口画圈圈，用甜腻纯真的声音说道:“我们打个赌，他待会儿就会过来，用他胯下的那根东西狠狠的操你，直到把你操哭为止。”

亚瑟的眼神惊惶，害怕的缩起肩膀。

“真是可爱。”  
伊万赞叹着，手掌抚摸着纤细的腰部肌肉，揉捏着敏感的腰侧软肉，然后滑下来。

“不行！”  
亚瑟在他的手指触及金属扣时叫道，双手推拒伊万的手。  
他的力气那能跟魔物相比，伊万轻易地化解他的抵抗。

手指隔着薄薄的布料描绘出器官的轮廓，亚瑟感觉一股热量在往下腹汇聚，他低下头看见内裤被撑起一块。

“这里有反应了，真敏感。”

指腹按摩着顶端，在不断的刺激之下腰部下沉又酸又软，这感觉并不陌生，亚瑟也自慰过，但是现在自己被抱在魔物怀里玩弄，还在一双眼睛的观看下，这太羞耻。而坐在对面的魔物兴致勃勃地看着他们，在那双蓝眼睛里跳动着欲火。

“内裤已经湿了，脱掉好了。”  
伊万啧啧的说着连着长裤一起褪下，失去束缚之后勃起的性器弹跳出来，充血肿胀的肉棒，顶端被液体打湿，兴奋的吐露白浊。

亚瑟羞耻的红着脸，想要伸手捂住却被伊万阻止，他握住亚瑟的手腕下了束缚的魔咒。

 

“干净的小东西，很少使用吧！”  
魔物的手指轻弹顶端亚瑟的身体一阵哆嗦，忍不住发出一声低喘，他立马紧紧咬住下唇。  
伊万的手指缓缓地握住撸动，捏着下面的球体，往他的耳心哈着热气。  
“啊！”  
亚瑟发出一声惊喘，顶端喷射出浊液。

“出来了，真快，还很多。”  
伊万看着手心里的白浊笑着说:“我们在加一点点好东西。”

“什么？”  
亚瑟还未从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，他看见伊万的皮肤下分泌出一种粉红色的液体，透明的像妈妈做的布丁果冻，还散发出淡淡的玫瑰香味。

“这是魔物们做爱时使用的魔药哟，很棒的药物，据说有魔物喜欢用它来涂抹在熟睡的人类少女身上，让她丧失理智。我的小主人要试试吗？”

“不……”  
亚瑟挣扎起来，他一点也不想试，但是双手无法动弹，腰身被魔物的手臂紧紧扣住，他无法动弹分毫。

伊万的手摸索着，指腹按压住入口处，亚瑟为此羞涩地低下头，在另一个双眼睛都注视被玩弄的躯体，令他感到难堪，但是这种情绪并没有维持五分钟。  
按压入口的指腹忽然探入后穴，亚瑟忍不住发出小声的惊呼，想要合拢双腿。

“要乖乖听话，我的小主人。”  
魔物发出恶劣的笑声，含住他洁白的耳垂吸吮起来。亚瑟的耳朵是全身最敏感的地方，碰触时反应激烈，他的身体软的像一滩泥一样靠在掠夺者的温暖的怀抱里。

 

手指将媚药代入他的后穴中，冰冷黏稠的液体被均匀的涂抹在肠壁上，被他的体温融化，很快是亚瑟就感到肠壁又痒又热。  
他扭动着腰身想要逃避魔物的手指，却被死死地按住，伊万的手指不断地深入又抽出，肠壁变得的黏答答的，又热又软，他加入第二根手指左右拉扯扩展。  
人类的甬道狭小，又没有魔物的强大的恢复能力，伊万并不想来一场血淋淋的性爱。

“嗯……”魔法师已经无法抑制可爱的呻呤，他张开嘴低声叫着，那里好热好痒，深处空虚的想要得到更多的抚慰。

伊万知道媚药的作用已经慢慢的发挥，他的肠壁正刺激之下不断地分泌出体液，和融化的膏体融合在一起，他抽动手指时可以听见咕噜咕噜的水声，手也被打湿了。亚瑟开始扭动腰身，被刺激的十分兴奋。

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德看着这一幕不禁下身一紧，他现在的表情真的太迷人，洁白的皮肤上泛起情欲的绯色，微微张开的唇发出一声又一声魅惑人心的喘息，唾液染色他的唇角，高高扬起的脖子曲线美好。衬衫被揉捏出皱褶，只是解开了领口的扣子，肉粒若隐若现，在凌乱的下摆处露出的勃起的性器，可以看见伊万的手指在他的后穴中抽动。  
阿尔走了过去，走到面前时伊万露出笑容道:“忍不住了，要一起疼爱我们的小主人吗？”

 

他抬起亚瑟的下颚，摸索着解开他的钮扣，衣服散开露出单薄的身体，他的皮肤很白，胸口充血肿胀的肉粒色泽艳丽，阿尔弗雷德的手指按压拉扯时他兴奋的喘息，湿润的眼睛乞求地望着魔物。  
他十分满意这可爱又诱人的表情，指腹探入他湿热的口腔内，搔弄他可爱的舌头。

“唔……”  
无法顺利的发出声音，他只能本能地含住手指吸吮，身后的洞穴已经完全软化敞开，容纳进去三根手指，指腹不断地按压敏感的肠壁。好痒好热，他想要渴望更多，却又不明白自己想要什么。

手上的束缚魔咒被解开，阿尔扯下他的衬衣，赤裸的身体被两个魔物夹在中间。  
亚瑟的双手无力地撑在阿尔的腿上，手心被他下腹部的毛发搔痒，额头抵住阿尔的腹部承受着身后的攻击。这时一个热乎乎的东西从魔物长满棕色毛发的胯间挺立起来，在他的眼前膨胀。  
那是一根人类不可能有的大尺寸性器，勃起时不光粗大而且长度可观，上面的凸出的脉络让它看起来十分狰狞，还有巨大的蘑菇头，它的颜色还十分鲜艳，像是烧红的洛铁。龟头几乎抵到亚瑟的嘴边，他可以感受到它的热度还有膳腥的气味，那味道很重。

“怎么看呆了，喜欢我的大宝贝？”  
阿尔笑道，挺胯将肉棒送到他的嘴边诱惑年轻的魔法师，“来，含住它，你会喜欢的。”

 

亚瑟本能地摇头拒绝，他支起身体时阿尔握住他的下颚，用顶端磨蹭着他的嘴唇，将流出的浊液全都擦在上面。  
亚瑟依旧紧闭着嘴，任由勃起的器官在他的面颊上乱蹭。伊万和阿尔弗雷德相互使了一个眼色，伊万抽出开拓的手指将他放在地上，亚瑟挣扎着站起来，但是马上被两个魔物夹在中间，现在他面对的是伊万笑容甜腻的面孔，背后被阿尔扣住了腰，将他拉成跪立的体位，亚瑟想要抗议，但是抬起头时看见伊万白色的毛发中鼓立起来的器官，在白色毛发的映衬下那东西看起来更加的艳丽。他的性器比阿尔还要粗，勃起时硬度惊人，低端鼓起的球体，好大。

“小主人，来张开嘴。”

不等亚瑟拒绝，他已经捏住他的下颚强迫他张开嘴，将兴奋的器官插进他的可爱的嘴里。  
粗大的性器才插入一半就抵住喉头，亚瑟生理性的反胃，魔物只能退出一点命令道:“不想我全部插进去就用手，还有你可爱的小舌头动一动。”

亚瑟的嘴里被塞的满满的，他只能用舌头乖巧地舔压柱身，双手握住外面的部分，上下撸动，指腹捏压着饱满的囊袋，用尽全力地讨好他，伊万微眯着眼睛，很享受着生涩的技巧。

身后的魔物掰开肉丘，刚刚被手指开拓过的入口泛着水光，入口处艳丽的色彩十分的动人，因为主人的紧张而缓缓收缩，还在流出透明的淫液。  
他将自己的肉棒滑进肉丘间来回滑动起来，并不时地揉捏，拍打。

 

亚瑟的嘴被满了，肉丘被火热摩擦，他更加渴望被插入，甬道又痒又麻，好想被狠狠的磨蹭。  
他张开嘴吐出肉棒发出一声又一声高昂的呻呤，手里没有停下，握住被唾液和精液混合物沾湿的肉棒撸动，艳丽的舌尖从下往上舔去，最终一次又一次反复地压住马眼。

“真不错。”  
伊万赞叹着，他觉得十分的舒服，下腹部堆积的热量越来越多，他也开始兴奋起来。  
每当马眼冒出白浊，他就含住龟头吸吮，将带着野兽气息的精液全都吸进嘴里，吞咽下去。  
亚瑟越发的着迷，他细细地舔过肉棒，含住下面的蛋蛋吸吮起来，手指插入毛发中抚摸他的下腹。

 

身后的阿尔弗雷德动作越发的激烈，在精液混着媚药摩擦时发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，在安静的夜里分外的明亮。

 

伊万忽然扣住亚瑟的后脑勺，最大限度的将肉棒插进他的嘴里，来回抽插。

“唔”亚瑟发出压抑的喘息声，双手推抵着伊万，这时后面的魔物拉住了他的手腕，摩擦的速度更加的快，性器开始兴奋地颤抖。

几乎是同时两个魔物发出低沉的吼叫声，亚瑟被推到在草地上，在他还未回过神来时发现一股炙热的精液喷在他的脸色，那是伊万的，他的嘴脸颊上全被弄脏了。  
而后他的胸口上被另一个魔物射满了，龟头不停地蹭着他的乳首，液体将肿起的肉粒染上水色，看上去更加诱人。  
阿尔觉得亚瑟该死的纯净，现在的模样就像天使一样，一只挂满精液的天使。他红艳的嘴唇还微微张开，阿尔疲软的器官他的嘴角。  
“舔干净。”

 

亚瑟双手捧着一脸痴迷地舔着刚射完精液虚软的肉棒，他粉嫩的舌头从下往上，舔干净上面残留的精液，双手捏着巨大的蛋蛋，不一会儿那东西在眼前立起来，不断膨胀着，再次恢复活力。

 

现在亚瑟的双腿被阿尔拉开，他像抱小孩一样将他抱起来，硬挺的肉棒就抵在穴口。那里已经柔软的绽放，因为刚刚的被粘液浸透过小穴，早已期待粗暴的插入。  
“想不想要？”  
阿尔在他耳边哈着热气问，握住他的肉棒撸动起来，动作太慢根本无法满足需求，魔物恶作剧地说:“啊，小家伙，说你要啊，说了我就让你快乐。”

“唔”亚瑟半睁着眼睛，“给我。”

“给你什么？”  
阿尔一边说着一边将龟头在穴口来回摩擦。

“你的……”  
太过羞耻和屈辱，毕竟魔法师应该是主人，而现在他被两个魔物压在下面做着羞耻的事，他没有说过这种污言秽语。  
“你的肉棒，给我！”  
他自暴自弃地说着，身后肠壁好痒，腹部聚集的热量越来越多，性器肿胀的发痛，却无法顺利的发泄，好痛苦。

 

“跪下，翘起你可爱的屁股，我的淫荡的小主人。”  
阿尔弗雷德说着，亚瑟羞愧的照做了，他无法抗拒，他的身体里满是燥热的情欲，他希望自己被填的满满的，一点缝隙都不留。他趴跪在地上，翘起自己的臀部，双丘还红红的，那肉瓣间的入口处因为刚才的摩擦皮肤上染上绯红，分外的诱人，那小小的入口正在一缩一放，还能看见粉色的透明液体。  
真是太美妙了，阿尔觉得自己的肉棒因为这一幕膨胀的快要爆炸。  
龟头抵在穴口，因为刚才伊万已经仔细地做过扩张那里湿热柔软，肉棒一插到底，黏答答的肠壁温柔的包裹住粗壮的器官。  
两人同时发出满足的叹息，阿尔弗雷德两手固定住亚瑟的腰让他无法移动，接着就开始快速的抽插。

“唔，好快好棒……啊！”  
亚瑟嘴里发出无意义的词语，初次接触性事就被两个魔物肆意的玩弄身体，对于年轻的魔法师而言这冲击太大，此时他已经被情欲淹没了理智，只能在欲海中随波逐流。

 

 

 

“呼”阿尔也忍不住发出兴奋地倒抽一口凉气，他的身体太美妙，比那些美艳的魔女更加会讨好人。  
“我想我们以后可以好好的调教他。”  
他对同伴说道，而同伴正坐在面前观看这一幕，他的性器再次兴奋，并且毫不羞耻的展现出来。

 

沉溺在欲望中的魔法师不明白他们在说什么，现在他被放在草地上，双腿被架在阿尔的肩膀上，挺起腰身任由魔物侵犯。在插入时他的身体被顶上前，性器因为激烈的动作而摇摆。  
“啊……唔”他呻呤着，嘴角挂上银丝。

魔物的持久力很惊人，阿尔弗雷德也不愿意就这样射出来，不停地操弄，却不愿意碰触让他舒服的一点，亚瑟被刺激着，还无法发泄，他想要伸手抚慰自己的器官，但是被伊万阻止了，他拉住亚瑟的手握住自己再次勃起的性器。

“好热”他迷迷糊糊地想着，双手听话地抚慰魔物的性器。

 

伊万的双手开始玩弄他的胸口的肉里，充血的肉粒艳丽的色彩，让他不禁想要蹂躏。  
他的手指拉扯有捏住旋转，带来刺痛感和快感，而身后的性器忽然挺住不动，他不满地扭动腰，阿尔拍打他的屁股让他不要动。

“现在开始来真的，操到你叫不出来。”  
阿尔慢慢地抽出来，然后用力地插入，坚硬的顶端碰触到体内最敏感的那一点研磨起来。

亚瑟浑身一颤，弓起背脊，腹部一阵紧缩，他张开嘴“啊啊啊”地呻呤起来，阿尔十分满意他的反应，开始快速地耸动腰身。  
每一次都对准脆弱的敏感点按压，他的叫声越来越高，渐渐的染上哭腔，脸颊酡红，眼角留下晶莹的泪水。

亚瑟觉得脑袋里热乎乎的，像一摊浆糊，他的身体因为极致的快感而越发的敏感，就连伊万玩弄乳头也带来一阵电流，他的双手还握住那粗大的器官，却没有精力去抚慰它。  
小腹痉挛起来，被刺激的太狠他有些受不了想要逃离，但是阿尔的手死死地握住他的腰，还时不时地掐住软肉。  
“反应真大？喜欢吗？我的小主人。”  
阿尔弗雷德将他的双腿对折到胸前，这样进入的更深，那两颗饱满的球体不断地拍打着屁丘，发出啪啪啪的声响，那细致的皮肤被拍出红印。  
他的内壁还在分泌黏液，因为媚药的作用，将阿尔弗雷德的毛发染色一大片。

“水真多，一定是爽到了。”  
伊万笑着，他的手伸过来摸着菊穴的周围，手指上全是黏液。  
“看看，流了好多东西。”  
他将透明的体液抹在亚瑟的脸上，啧啧地说:“真厉害。”

伊万稳住他的下颚，将龟头探入他的嘴里，笑道:“既然手不能好好用那就用嘴。”

阿尔有些不满，因为体位的改变让他进入不像刚才那样深，“你就不能等等。”

“是谁刚刚还说不要操。”  
伊万不满地说，他的下体胀得难受。

 

阿尔不在多说，而是配合着将亚瑟翻过身来改为侧躺的姿势，将他的大腿杠在肩膀上再次开始律动。

 

嘴里含着一根身后还在被激烈的插入，他无法叫出声音，只能发出呜呜呜的声音，伊万粗暴的深喉也让他觉得难受。  
内壁变得越来越热越来越敏感，他的小腹越来越紧，后穴在紧缩，将性器往里吸，前边的马眼酸麻起来，最终白光在眼前闪过，他的脑海里短暂的空白。

“不要吸太紧，这么想吃精液。”  
阿尔被吸的头皮发麻，亚瑟的内壁因为高潮一阵紧缩，将他的性器往里吸，那湿热的内壁真的是太美妙，而前边的小东西正在射精。  
他不顾高潮中亚瑟敏感的神经，加快了律动的速度，一下又一下撞开紧缩的蜜穴。

伊万从他嘴里退出来，他知道阿尔快到极限了。  
魔物正在做最后的冲刺，魔法师几乎快昏阙过去，他的呻呤被呜咽代替，眼角不断滑下愉快的眼泪。而他张开嘴，混着精液的唾液从嘴角滑落。

魔物忽然停住了，龟头抵住软点，亚瑟感到那粗壮的肉茎在兴奋地跳动，接着炙热的精液扑打在他敏感的内壁上，射精持续了一会儿，精液很多，让他觉得自己被填满了。  
终于结束了，亚瑟恍惚地想着。

 

阿尔弗雷德抽出性器，被堵在里面的精液流出来，从红肿的穴口到双腿间，湿了一大片。  
这场景让他觉得有些兴奋，但是同伴已经将瘫倒在地的人类抱起来，将他的双腿分开坐在自己的胯上，兴奋的肉棒对准蜜穴一插到底。

 

伊万做爱远比阿尔粗暴，他握住亚瑟的腰一下又一下地往上顶胯，他已经忍耐很久。

“痛……”  
亚瑟呜咽着，想要逃避，但是他的腰被握住，无法逃开。伊万进入的更深，他敏感的内壁可以感受到肉棒上那凸起的经络，坚挺的形状。

阿尔走过来，他含住亚瑟的乳头吸吮起来，又握住他疲软的性器撸动。

 

第几次射出来，亚瑟觉得疲惫不堪昏昏欲睡，从极致中快感恢复，身体的细胞已经记住肉欲的快感。  
他像献祭的品一样躺在盛放祭品的长桌上，洁白的肉体上布满了红痕，身体上挂着白浊精液。阿尔第二次在里面射出来，当器官从身体里抽出来时容纳不下的精液不断地流出来。

“真不错。”  
魔物的手指拨开他的肉丘，红肿的入口处一阵又一阵的收缩往外排挤乳白的精液，不断地流出，手指拉开入口处艳丽的肠壁填满白色的浊液。

 

“真不错，我们来签订契约吧，我亲爱的小主人。”  
伊万在他耳边轻轻地说道，嘶哑的嗓音令人迷乱，他的手中拿着契约书，含着亚瑟的手指，尖利的牙齿咬下去，血的味道在唇间弥漫。  
亚瑟按下下了指印，契约书被蓝色的火焰焚烧成灰烬，他迷迷糊糊的看着这一切，被烧掉了的话契约就永远也无法解除，亚瑟不知道这是好还是坏，也不知道上面是两个魔物的名字。

 

 

内含女装，迷x

 

二

“亚瑟，你的仆从喃？”  
汤姆一脸幸灾乐祸地问:“我们大魔法师家族的小少爷难道连仆从都召唤不出来吗？”

亚瑟一点也不想理他，以他现在的魔力还没力量进行第二次召唤，但是那两个家伙，他不会想看到第二次。亚瑟默默地坐在自己的位置上翻出书本来，今天可是那个老处女的课……

“看来是失败了啊，真是奇怪，柯克兰家族的少爷竟然连一只魔物都召唤不出来。”  
汤姆一脸同情地说:“想必祖先都在石棺里哭泣。”

 

亚瑟暗中念了咒语，汤姆的嘴里发不出声音来，只能愤怒地瞪视着亚瑟。  
周围的同学看见他狼狈的模样哈哈大笑起来。

“亚瑟，你真的没有召唤成功？”  
弗朗西斯问，但是看见亚瑟的脸色铁青，双唇紧抿。  
“难道出什么问题了吗？”

“弗朗斯有什么办法能解除契约吗？在契约书遗失的况下。”

“魔物或者主人死亡契约自动解除。”

“果然不能有其它办法了吗？”  
亚瑟这一周的时间内翻遍了学校和家里的藏书试图寻找到一个解除契约的办法，但是没有，他为此感到觉望，虽然可以不召唤他们，但是这种联系一直都在的话会十分的危险，他们可以找到自己。  
“我在也不要经历那样的事？”  
亚瑟低声说着，他的身体还清楚地记住那种火热的感觉，还有那屈辱的一幕幕，他身为主人却被两个仆从上了，要是让别人知道他会羞愧的自杀。

 

弗朗西斯看着好友那丰富的表情变化心里感到怀疑，还有生日之后亚瑟一直请假，今天他来了，但是身上还隐约残留着魔物的气息。

“亚瑟，你真的没问题？”

 

伊丽莎白已经拿着教案走进来，原本吵闹的教室一瞬间鸦雀无声，弗朗西斯也只能回到自己的位置坐好。

“今天我们来学习捕获魔法的最高级。”

亚瑟无心听讲，他整日都恍恍惚惚的，在放学后自己也飞奔去图书馆，到了十点的时候一无所获，无精打采地回到宿舍里。他的三个室友中只有西班牙在宿舍里。  
“亚瑟，你吃宵夜吗？”

亚瑟正好有些饿也不在推迟，拿起一些点心到了茶就开始狼吞虎咽起来，西班牙人吃惊地看着他，现在的亚瑟真的像是饿死鬼投胎。

亚瑟，你慢点。  
他说着将杯子里的红茶填满。

“谢谢你安东，我先睡觉先去洗澡睡觉。”

 

躺在床上的亚瑟还是久久无法入眠，今天他看完了最后一本关于契约的书籍，依旧没有找到自己想要的。  
“只能积攒魔力召唤下一个。”  
可是那张契约上有两个魔物，自己还不能控制，第三个简直就是白日做梦，毕业之后参加除魔工作的话必须召唤魔物，距离毕业还有三个月的时间，三个月，亚瑟绝望地想。

 

女孩甜腻的呻吟声惊醒了睡梦中的亚瑟，又是弗朗西斯和基尔伯特那两家伙，他们总是带着女人回来，不论是夜店还是其它地方的，真是令人烦闷。

“啊，快一点唔嗯……”  
宿舍的墙隔音效果本来就差，就跟没有似的，亚瑟将隔壁的声音听的一清二楚，他的脑海里再次浮现那一晚的情景，自己也是发出这样淫荡而又快乐的声音的，他想着下身一阵火热，后穴深处瘙痒起来。  
安东尼奥还睡着，他借从屋外照进来的路灯看见对面的床铺没有动静。

“啊啊啊”  
女性那甜腻的声音染上哭腔，似乎被操的受不了。

亚瑟的下身再次肿胀起来，胀痛的难受，他披上外套悄悄地离开宿舍，来到楼下的花园里坐下，已经是凌晨两点了校园里空荡荡的，亚瑟在蔷薇花丛后面的长椅上坐下来，再次小心翼翼地确定周围没有人。

他握住自己的性器急躁地撸动，想要快些结束好回到寝室里继续睡觉，该死的，都是弗朗西斯和基尔伯特那两个精虫冲脑的家伙，亚瑟在心里咒骂着他们两个从今以后不能勃起。

 

亚瑟已经出去半个小时了，安东尼奥有些担心他的会不会出现什么状况，毕竟他才刚刚请假一周，刚刚他的行为也是有些奇怪，换作一以前他会冲进隔壁的房间将那俩个家伙狠狠教训一顿，然后把人轰出去回来继续睡觉。

安东穿上外套来到宿舍的小客厅，他自然不会在这里，这个地方房间里的响动听的更加的清楚，门虚掩着，安东下楼在午夜四季的花园里寻找亚瑟的身影。  
安东是被低沉的喘息声吸引的，他朝那声音的源头走去，在蔷薇花后面的椅子上发现了室友，他正坐在椅子上，他扬起脖颈。

安东尼奥停下脚步，他从未看见如此香艳的一幕，亚瑟的身体在昏暗的路灯下闪耀着光芒一般，他的皮肤染上橙黄色温暖的光晕，他禁闭着双眼，金色的睫毛在颤动。  
安东尼奥放慢脚步靠近，果然如他猜想的一样，亚瑟正在自慰，他的一只手握住自己勃起的性器撸动另一只手探进睡衣里揉捏自己的胸口。  
手里的性器已经兴奋地吐露出浊液，随着手心的磨擦发出水声来，他现在沉溺在情欲的世界里，对安东的存在浑然不觉。

那之后他开始留意亚瑟，再一次午夜时亚瑟再次偷偷地出去，他本以为亚瑟只是单纯的青春期需求，但是那一幕让他吃惊不已。

亚瑟被两个魔物夹在中间，摆出各种羞耻的姿势，他的嘴和肉穴轮流被占有。  
他坐在魔物的身上晃动臀部，主动地吞吐粗大的性器。  
那是一场漫长而又激烈的性爱，安东尼奥看着时不禁握住自己的性器撸动，跟着射出来。  
现在是凌晨三点亚瑟回到宿舍睡下，那时安东还能闻到他身上魔物的精液味道。

亚瑟累极了，倒下就睡着，安东却无法入睡，刚刚他还是去看了，看的浑身发热，性器肿胀的疼痛。  
他小心翼翼地起身走到亚瑟的床边，看着月光中那张沉睡都没面容。  
他真的累坏了，丝毫感觉不到安东窥视的目光。  
安东尼奥痴迷的抚过他的脸颊，对亚瑟使用了睡眠魔法，现在自己不叫他他是完全不会醒过来的，安东这样想。  
他没有想到亚瑟会和魔物性交，魔法师被自己召唤的魔物支配身体会被嘲笑的，在以前还会被烧死的，虽然早已废除这条法律。

安东的手指滑过他的脸颊，脖子上还有魔物留下的咬痕，他轻轻地拉下被子，将宽松的睡衣推倒胸口，亚瑟纤细的身体上满是痕迹，刚刚激励的性事留下的。想到刚刚的一幕又一幕他渐渐的失去理智。  
指尖爬上亚瑟的胸口，捏压住红肿的乳首，记得刚刚那个金发魔物吸吮这里时他露出十分享受的表情，他的舌尖压上去，含住乳首吸咬起来，手指按压住另一边。  
“唔”睡梦中的亚瑟被刺激的发出一声喘息，安东被吓的立马放开他，支起身来看着亚瑟。他没有醒，只是身体受到刺激本能的反应。  
他安心下来，再次咬住乳头。  
唾液将两颗肉粒染上水色，在橙黄色的灯光中发亮，他的舌头下滑，在苍白的皮肤上留水痕，在肚脐周围打转，他已经无法在克制自己的行为，将睡裤褪到膝盖，把碍事的被子推倒一边自己上床来。  
安东的手指拨开棕色的毛发，把玩着疲软的性器。  
亚瑟在他的刺激下不时发出压抑的呻吟，身体偶尔配合他扭动起来，他已经被魔物调教了一个月，身体自然地做出回应。  
安东的手指插进双腿时他就温顺地分开双腿，向他敞开自己的身体。  
后穴并没有清洗，对于魔法师而言魔物的体液本来就是有益于提高魔力的，以前就有女巫或者魔法师专门利用自己的身体引诱魔物获得力量。入口处因为刚刚的摩擦而红艳，白浊干涸后留下白色的痕迹，那气味很大，属于魔物的气味，带着野兽的膳腥味  
那里很柔软，刚刚他清楚地看见这里含住魔物粗壮的性器吞吐，食指探入里面，感受到湿滑，那里面还装满了魔物的精液，手指弯曲抠挖带着些许白浊。

不需要扩张，半个小时前才被开发过的菊穴湿润柔软。  
安东拉下内裤将自己勃发的欲望释放出来，将亚瑟的一条腿从睡裤中抽出来缠上自己的腰身，炙热的顶端顶住入口探入，他试探性地将龟头探入其中，温热的肠壁立马缠绕上来，蠕动着讨好他，安东尼奥忍耐不住一插到底的冲动，性器噗嗤地没入他甬道。  
亚瑟啊的叫了一声，安东怕隔壁听见声响用亲吻堵住他的声音，下身开始慢慢地抽送，他不敢太蛮横，怕会惊醒亚瑟，只能压抑住自己的冲动慢慢律动。  
他一边亲吻一般摆动腰身沉入他的身体，但是这样温吞的动作根本无法满足他的性欲，他的性器在不断地摩擦中越来越胀却不能疏解，那种胀痛感让他加快动作。  
他的动作越来越快，摩擦时发出啧啧的水声，在安静的寝室里回响，淫糜的声音刺激他的神经。  
身下的人也蠕动着自己的身体，紧紧地贴住他，那湿热的甬道在缩紧后紧紧吸住他的性器。  
亚瑟体温在慢慢地升高，微微张开的嘴发出一声又一声喘息。

灯光昏暗的寝室里狭小的单人床上，两具交叠的躯体沉溺在欲海中。

安东尼奥在几次深入之后被痉挛的内壁用力绞紧，亚瑟在高潮的刺激下半睁开眼睛，迷茫地注视着眼前的男人，是安东。  
安东已经无法因为担心亚瑟是否会醒来而停止动作，他快速的律动起来，最后忍不住发出低哑叫吼声，将自己的精液射进去。

情潮慢慢褪去，安东有些舍不得从他迷人的身体里退出来。  
亚瑟并没有醒来，现在睡的很沉很沉。

 

 

 

亚瑟真的累坏了，身体的疲惫与精神上的压力，他现在所有的心思都在自己的魔力上。

“待会儿我们去化妆舞会。”

“我不想去。”  
亚瑟不喜欢舞会，他更加喜欢在自己的小空间里看书写字。

“你最近十分的紧张，晚上还喜欢做梦说奇怪的话喃。”

“我说了什么？”  
亚瑟一下子变得紧张，他害怕自己在睡梦中说了什么了不得的话，让安东尼奥知道了真相。

“就是说不要不要，还有发出奇怪的声音。”  
安东看着他紧张的模样又忍不住多逗他一下，说道:“和弗朗西斯他们带回来的女孩……”

“怎……怎么会，你不要胡说八道！”  
亚瑟紧张地吼出来，在安静的图书馆内引得大家侧目，老师警告的眼神投来，亚瑟这才发现自己反应过度。

“我开玩笑的，你怎么这么认真。”  
安东笑嘻嘻地说道:“我们一起去，不要总是只知道学习。”

“我……”

“不要犹豫了，走吧。”

 

亚瑟是被安东拽到化妆舞会的，每周王都所有的学院都会统一安排在这个高级会所举行一场隆重的化妆舞会 ，其实这更像猎艳的场所，从这里自由选择舞伴随意发展。  
弗朗西斯和基尔伯特都是舞会上的耀眼明星，安东偶尔到场但是亚瑟还是第一次来，因为隔壁那两个色情狂，他一直视这个盛大的舞会为性交派对。

“为什么要穿这个？”  
亚瑟看着长裙一脸不快地说，他才不要扮成一个女人。

“本来就是化妆舞会啊，我们领到这两套衣服。”  
安东已经穿上他的衣服，那是一套十八世纪的贵族服饰，紧身裤真的让人不忍直视。  
“那我们换一下？”

“算了。”  
亚瑟拒绝安东的建议，他看见那套华丽带来礼服，洁白的蕾丝和保守的款式还有蝴蝶面具和假发，这也准备的太周全了。

 

亚瑟最终还是换好长裙，没有穿高跟鞋裙子有些长，没办法他只能穿上高跟鞋，而里面是吊带袜。  
他别扭地走出来时看见安东站在那里，在想些什么，亚瑟靠近时他依旧想的出神，直到亚瑟叫他的名字。

“你怎么了，想什么想的这么入迷？”

“没，没什么。哈哈，亚瑟你换好了啊，我们去跳舞吧。”  
安东说着目光不敢在他身上停留，亚瑟原本就长着一张娃娃脸，现在穿上女装真的很可爱。安东这几周心里也不好过，他觉得自己是个龌蹉的强奸犯，对着失去意识的亚瑟做了不可原谅的事，虽然他和两个魔物……安东想这不能成为自己侵犯亚瑟的理由。  
还是从那个寝室里搬走，不然自己一定会再一次犯错，虽然这么想但是安东却没有行动，要是自己走了弗朗西斯和基尔伯特发现，那两家伙不是一直都说亚瑟好可爱好可爱之类的话吗？

舞会很热闹，有可爱的女仆装宫廷装扮还有天使妖精，还有魔物，亚瑟看见羊角是心脏激烈的跳动一下，那个该死的淫魔。  
不过伊万不在这里，如果自己不召唤他是没办法随意进入人间的，但是每月都会有一次例行的召唤，亚瑟也不知道契约书上怎么会有这条。

“怎么了？”

“没什么？”  
亚瑟心虚地说，他不知道安东已经从他的反应猜想到。音乐停止，亚瑟感到脚有点酸，他坐到旁边的椅子上揉揉小腿。

“我去拿酒。”

“好。”

 

“猜猜我是谁？”  
忽然间被人从身后捂住眼睛，刻意压低的嗓音，暧昧的气息扑打在耳朵上。  
没等亚瑟反应过来，有双手将他带进陌生的怀抱里，亲吻他的耳朵。

那是谁，他觉得味道有些熟悉，但是双眼被蒙住了。  
“伊万？”  
空气弥漫着各种香水混杂体味的浓烈味道也无法压制住伊万独特的味道。

“答对了！”  
魅惑的嗓音在耳边响起，炙热的呼吸扑打在耳心里亚瑟敏感地缩起肩膀，伊万的双臂缠绕过他的腰身，将亚瑟更加紧密地贴在怀里。  
“亚瑟，你今天看起来真诱人，是那个人类。”

“安东？”  
这下亚瑟想起了同伴，安东不见了，他扳开伊万的双手对上他的目光，“伊万，你把安东怎么了？”

“没怎么啊！只是让小魔女陪他玩玩。”  
伊万说着，亚瑟在紧张什么，安东，那个人类，亚瑟一直不愿意召唤，他好不容易才通过结界过来，但是却看见他穿成这样和那个人类在一起跳舞，言行举止亲密的像恋人。  
“亚瑟，你一周没有召唤我，我会寂寞的。”

“召唤你出来我会难受的。”

“你明明每次都是嘴上说不要身体很诚实。”

“……”  
亚瑟的脸红起来，心里嘀咕道，你把媚药用自己身上试试。亚瑟发现伊万没有改变自己的外貌，幸好这是化妆舞会不然就糟糕了。

“我要回寝室了。”

 

cp 露英  
女装play

三

 

一进入房间伊万就将他推到在宿舍狭小的单人床上，他整个人都钻进宽大的蕾丝裙里。  
亚瑟用力地推动裙子里的魔物，却是力不从心，温热的呼吸扑打在他紧闭的双腿上，紧接着湿热柔软的触感传来，他想到那是伊万的舌头，他隔着蕾丝内裤舔弄性器，唾液打湿的蕾丝紧紧的贴住器官，他的手指扰动顶端，亚瑟渐渐的兴奋起来，他的身体因为伊万的媚药作用变得十分敏感，经不起任何的挑逗，抗拒的双手失去力气。  
“伊万，我们不要在这里。”  
待会儿室友们回来看见自己和一个魔物交缠怎么办，如果这事被父亲知道了，他一定会被赶出家门。

 

“你的室友今晚不会回来。”

“你到底对安东做了什么？”

伊万不喜欢亚瑟提到安东的语气，他牙齿咬住敏感的顶端时亚瑟吃痛的抽气，虽然不知道为什么，但是选择闭嘴。  
伊万满意于他的反应，温柔地抚慰起来，撩起他的长裙，推到腹部，看着他已经肿胀起来的性器被束缚在蕾丝里，镂空的设计让一切都暴露出来，顶端已经湿了。  
“亚瑟，你湿了。”

亚瑟抬脚踹在伊万的肚子上，他不喜欢这词。  
伊万觉得这更加的像是撒娇，他顺势握住亚瑟的纤瘦的脚踝引导他按压在自己的勃起上。  
亚瑟感到他毛发掩藏下的炙热，那东西在兴奋地脉动着，充满活力，他的足心来回的磨蹭，在粗糙的毛发的搔弄下微微带来痒意。  
性器在磨蹭之后完全的勃起，从毛发中显露出来，亚瑟继续用细嫩的足心摩擦，泄露出的浊液打湿了皮肤，变得滑腻。

 

“唔，亚瑟，你真像妖精。”  
亚瑟的双足在慢慢的滑动，就算不是很灵活但是带给他极大的快感，他忽然有亲吻细嫩足心的冲动。

亚瑟扯掉烦人的假发，他的双足有些酸痛换成双手握住兴奋的肉棒撸动，低头含住性器的顶端吸吮 ，他满意地听见魔物发出满足叹息声，海绵体又在自己的嘴里继续膨胀。  
亚瑟知道魔物感到兴奋，他的下体也膨胀到极点，亚瑟想要褪下蕾丝底裤，肿胀的性器被束缚的发痛，但是伊万却抓住他的手腕不让他如愿。

亚瑟吐出兴奋的器官，抬起头不满地瞪视他。

“像只炸毛的猫咪。”  
伊万勾起他的下颚，他艳丽的唇瓣上沾满了唾液与白浊的混合物，魔物低下头来咬住他的下唇，轻柔吻，柔软的舌头钻进他微启的的唇齿。  
他将亚瑟纤瘦的身体完全包进自己的怀抱，手指隔着单薄的布料拧压着肿胀的乳头。  
他胸前的肉粒十分的敏感，上一次他光是刺激这里他就达到了高潮。

 

“唔”亚瑟发出低声的呜咽声，身体很热，那里被束缚的发痛，而压制住自己的魔物不让他获得解放，魔物的身体散发出的热度与味道让他更加的兴奋。

“亚瑟”他无意义地呢喃着亚瑟的名字，伸出舌尖舔过他扬起的下颚。

伊万勃起的热铁压上来，隔着蕾丝和亚瑟的性器一起摩擦。  
他的双腿被压的到最大限度，下体完全敞开，任由魔物亵渎，偶尔用顶端压住亚瑟敏感地龟头，身体兴奋地颤抖起来。  
那根性器已经变得通红，在伊万的器官按压上来时兴奋地颤抖，两根灼热的肉棒在相互的摩擦。  
亚瑟的呼吸越来越急，下腹沉积的热量在慢慢的增加，当身体里窜过一阵电流，白浊从黑色蕾丝的缝隙渗出。  
他喘息着，沉溺在美好的高潮中，身体的每一个细胞都快乐地颤抖。

“真是不错的风景。”  
伊万低声说着，他的手指勾起边缘，将沾满白浊的底裤褪到脚踝。  
亚瑟感觉有些疲惫，酸软的身体任由他摆布，他的性欲很强，亚瑟知道一次两次满足不了魔物。亚瑟自暴自弃地想，那就一起沉溺欲海。

手指按压着探入体内，肠壁被小心翼翼地扩展，手指探入深处时偶尔按压住敏感的一点，身体兴奋地颤抖，他半掩着眼帘，偶尔发出满足的叹息，手臂攀附上魔物强壮的背脊，贴近他的身体。  
他的后穴里包裹住三根手指，模仿着性交的律动，但是这还不够，亚瑟越里越无法满足于这样的刺激。

“万尼亚，进来。”

伊万轻笑着，他马上抽出了手指将炙热的硬物抵上来，他可不希望他的小猫生气的拿爪子挠他，要知道那会很痛，而且他也无法继续忍耐，将肿胀的器官插入他的身体。  
在身体被侵入时，柔软的内壁缠绕上来包裹魔物的粗大，身体原本抵触与魔物交合，现在却是食髓知味般迎合。  
伊万稳住他的腰身开始最原始的律动，那原本简单的动作却让他获得极致的快乐，从第一次到现在，他痴迷于这单薄的身体。

 

外面传来的开门的声音时沉溺在欲海中的亚瑟的身一瞬间体僵硬，是安东还是弗朗他们，亚瑟紧张地屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的聆听着外面的动静。  
魔物已经看穿他的心思，知道他不想让人知道，亚瑟小心翼翼的模样让他更想坏心眼地逗弄。  
“亚……”  
亚瑟捂住伊万的嘴，湿润的眼睛瞪着他，警告他要是敢发出声音他会一脚把他踹下床。

“啊，刚刚那位美女的身材真是火辣。”  
亚瑟听见弗朗的声音，一如既往的聊着舞会上的艳遇。

“你不觉得她的身影让人觉得很熟悉吗？”

“很熟悉，没有啊。”

“我觉得她好像是那个男人婆。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”弗朗西斯沉默数秒之后爆发出来，“基尔伯特，你眼睛出毛病了吗？伊莎小姐，不可能。”

“说的也是，那个男人婆怎么可能穿礼服嘛。亚瑟和安东还没有回来吗？”

“不知道，我刚刚看见安东和一个可爱的女孩子在一起。”

亚瑟已经忽视他很长时间了，外面两个讨厌鬼叽叽喳喳的没完没了，伊万心里有些不高兴，他的炙热还被包裹在销魂的温柔乡里，他试着抽动时亚瑟投来警告的眼神，但是对于伊万来说这更加像是挑逗，他将性器抽出只余下顶端卡在入口处，在亚瑟放松戒备的一瞬间猛的撞入。  
“好热好热，亚瑟你是里面又热又软，还会吸住我。”  
伊万兴奋地说着，扳开那柔软的肉丘，想要进入的更深。  
肉体拍打的啪啪啪声和单人床发出的吱吱声响混杂着亚瑟压抑的喘息声不断地在寝室里回响。  
伊万做爱的技巧很霸道，性器不断地摩擦敏感的内壁，对着柔软处撞击，力道刚刚好，让他舒服的想要呻吟，但是一想到弗朗西斯和基尔伯特还在隔壁，房间的隔音效果自己领教多年。

“啊”敏感点被按压住，亚瑟无法忍耐地发出声音来，门外的两人却没有听见声音，还在闲聊着今晚遇见的各种美人。

亚瑟稍微安心，只能选择咬住自己的手背，第二次可不会这么幸运。

伊万俯身亲吻亚瑟的眼睛，舔掉泪痕，湿热的舌头舔过鼻尖，手心，亚瑟被舔的有些痒缩开后，伊万如愿地品尝到他柔软的唇瓣。  
这一次亚瑟没有拒绝，他张开嘴迎接访客，主动的含住魔物的舌头，他们的舌面子在相互摩擦中产生快感。  
亚瑟的手臂缠上伊万厚实的肩膀，指腹顺着后颈按压而上，穿进粗硬的短发里，他的身体贴近伊万，性器在伊万的腹肌上摩蹭，浊液让他的腹部变得湿滑。  
他们的唇舌在不停地纠缠，伊万的舌头越探越深，亲吻持续很久，直到亚瑟感到窒息般的快感伊万放开他，两人的唇角拉扯出几缕银丝。  
“亚瑟，你可以发出声音，我用魔力掩盖了声音。亚瑟，你真棒，好舒服”他喃喃地说道，啃咬着他的下颚，在肌肤上留下牙印，柔软的舌头滑过扬起的脖子，延着美好的颈线烙下一串痕迹。  
龟头一次又一次地撞击柔软的那一点时他无法忍耐，嘴里发出叫声来，啊，实在是太棒了。  
伊万的那根东西就插在自己的身体里，不断地摩擦敏感的内壁，每一寸都被细细的摩蹭，缓解着身体的痒意却又带来更多的空虚感，还要更多一点，更加用力地摩擦来缓解这种空虚。

“亚瑟，你觉得舒服吗？”  
魔物俯下身来用炙热的躯体包裹住他，身后的动作并没有停止。

 

“唔嗯”亚瑟点头，他的眼里泛起泪光，双腿不禁主动夹紧他的腰身，将肉棒往更深处吞。  
伊万撞击的频率在加速，在按压住那一点时不断地研磨着。

“啊啊啊～”  
亚瑟的叫声忍不住发出一声比一声高昂的叫声，腰好酸，那里好热，热的快要融化掉。他迷迷糊糊地想着，身体因为极度的欢愉而瘫软的像滩泥。  
“不要，伊万……停啊！”

“不要说谎哟，是想要吧。”

魔物可怕的持久力总是让亚瑟喜欢又厌恶的，亚瑟还是忍不住贪婪的想要更多，让伊万彻底的满足他的身体。  
“我为什么会变成这样？”  
亚瑟变得炙热黏糊的脑袋里找不出答案，但是他的身体如饥似渴的贴近伊万，无法满足。

 

 

 

 

窗外的天空露出鱼白色，一整晚的纵欲让亚瑟疲惫不堪，在伊万怀里昏昏欲睡，但是当走廊传来阵阵脚步声时，亚瑟想自己应该去上课了，今天可是那个老处女的课，翘了就死定了。  
他一动但是伊万的手臂勾的更紧，原本睡着的魔物睁开眼睛，亚瑟感到身后那炙热又危险都没目光不禁背脊发凉。

“我要去上课，不要想……”  
赤裸相贴的身体很快地感受到身后魔物的热情。

 

“亚瑟，最后一次，你真让人受不了。”

伊万说着也不愿意等待他的许可就将再次挺立的性器插进去，因为刚刚做过两次他的身体顺利的吞下粗壮的器官。  
亚瑟发出像猫一样的声音，他想要说什么，却喘息着说不出来一句，就算说不要伊万也会做到满足为止，亚瑟无力地想。

伊万拍打他的臀部，肉丘被拍打发出啪啪啪的声响，亚瑟不满地瞪着他。  
“自己把腿环上来。”

“啊！”  
亚瑟发出痛苦而又快乐的声音，伊万握住他的腰开始一下又一下的律动，把自己的肉棒插进可爱的小嘴里，享受这销魂的肉穴。他柔软的肢体太美妙，还有他动人的呻呤声，伊万贪心地想要更多。

 

 

“亚瑟，你今天怎么翘课了？”  
晚上弗朗西斯一脸关切地问:“身体不舒服吗？”

“不知道。”  
亚瑟说着，他的腰痛死了，伊万那家伙是发情还是怎样，对，每次见到他他都在发情啊，亚瑟无力地想。  
“安东喃？”

“不知道，今天一整天都没有来上课。”  
弗朗嘿嘿笑道:“难道是昨晚的女孩子太可爱。”

“臭胡子，你以为安东和你一样啊！”  
亚瑟不满地瞪了弗朗一眼，将烤鱼继续塞进嘴里，看在烤鱼味道不错的份上就先原谅那只淫魔好了。

“亚瑟，我有句话想说，可是说了你可能会揍我。”

“那就不要说。”

“不说又难受。”

亚瑟抬起头，想想安东到现在都没回来，想想明天海德莉微教授的脸色……弗朗这时候捣什么乱啊。

“我觉得你最近瞪人的眼神越来越风情万种，谈恋爱了吗？”

………………


End file.
